


starlight motel

by oddeclipse



Series: solitary [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crimes & Criminals, Denial of Feelings, Detectives, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Guns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Na Jaemin, Smoking, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeclipse/pseuds/oddeclipse
Summary: When he's captured by the criminal assigned to trail after for the longest of time, Jeno is trapped in an endless game of cat and mouseor jeno works to abide by the law and jaemin constantly crumbles said laws
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: solitary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	starlight motel

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the weekend's interlude stargirl if you want to set the mood for this fic

  
A glossy satin–like fabric bound around his wrists, enclosed until reddening marks bloomed on the fair inner flesh of his hands—sounds distortion where he sat under the dimmed lights of the cheap hotel room he booked the night before.

The scorched room filled with the lingering fragrance of tobacco from the many passengers that'd leave their mark for the upcoming visitors to unfortunately find.

A dazzle of fluorescent lights sparked his view when the room's door had been abruptly plunged wide open; a slim figure hanging by the doorway where the icy blow of the wind inevitably rushed through—chattering teeth when the frigid waves hit his body like a rivulet of ice.

Narrowing his gaze where his belongings laid on the grubby mattress; his attention was fully regained when the figure pressed the wooden door shut with a quiet click.

"It's been quite inconvenient bringing you here," A groggy voice filled the eerily stilled space between them, a cloud of smoke faintly visible where Jeno hardened his gaze in order to capture any salient hints from the silhouette hidden where the light didn't reach the deteriorated walls.

"But I've finally gotten a hold of you." exhaling the fumes emitted from the cigarette between his hold, the figure strided forward. Revealing the face behind the malicious scheme pulled to bring him out from the prying eyes of the public. 

Clenching his jaw, the person he least expected to meet stood before his mere eyes, "You could've found a better place don't you think? After all, this is my hotel room."

"Where's the fun in that?" The other sneered in his face, taping the lit end of the cigar, he stubbed out the blazed cigarette.

Analyzing the situation at hand; the possibilities of coming out alive under the wretched claws of the most wanted criminal of the decade were slim, almost null.

Averting his gaze towards the ceiling where the skylight emitted the translucent moonbeam from the night airglow; the vague sound of the wheels screeching on the humid roads.

"Where's my partner?" The brief question earned him a snarky glare from the hotheaded man, placing the cap of his foot inside the open cupid–bow gap that settled between the detective's legs; spreading them further apart with a sinister sneer that aroused goosebumps traveling through Jeno's body.

"You have a ravishing man in front of you and the very first thought that courses through that wonderful head of yours is where the brainless of a man you claim as your partner is?" Pressing insistently with a sharp pressure the shiny dress shoes where Jeno's thighs met—the older bit back the threatening curse that hung loosely at the tip of his tongue.

A malicious smile formed in the curvature of the other's mouth, "How fucking sad."

Jeno stiffened his posture where he sat completely vulnerable in the other's murderous hold, a sense of self pride still invaded his senses nonetheless "Answer my question, Na."

The other clicked his tongue, this time around pressing with all his might on top of Jeno's clothed crotch, enough to pull out a string of rotted words from the polite and composed detective—massing with the tip of his foot the length trapped underneath tight dress pants. 

"I think you should be focusing on yourself here, detective." Jaemin purred, setting his foot on circular motions around the other's shaft. Excitement pooling on his abdomen at the sight of the man before him losing the thread he desperately held onto that kept all his composure in check. 

Relishing in the unstable figure underneath him, Jaemin put his movements into a half; unbuttoning his vermillion vest with the utmost care. 

"You've been following me for a while, been trailing behind me like a dog for your higher-ups." Tossing the garment away; pulling onto the loosened tie that hung around Jeno's bruised neck.

Removing his foot where it remained hidden inside the older's groin, trailing a feverous path through Jeno's loins, hooking his leg around the wooden chair. Carefully pressing his weight to rest against the detective's open legs, sitting on top of him with ease as Jeno's gaze intently avoided locking their eyes together.

Jaemin batted his lashes, "That's gotta stop." 

"Then you should know very well how to make that stop."

Tilting Jeno's chin in his hold, the younger's impatience was nothing unheard of and whilst there was no place for him to escape, the most he could do is rile the criminal, reduce him to nothing, belittle his motives until the only remnants were pure rage behind those dallying gestures.  
  
"I want your full attention on me, Sugar, don't make me tell you again." Jeno scrunched his nose in repugnance when the younger darted the tip of his tongue out from those venomous lips, lapping the pink muscle across the detective's sharp cheekbones.

"Fuck off, Jaemin." Clenching his fists together the mere mention of his name drew out a small chuckle from the younger's sinful mouth.

"Finally you're calling me by my name, I missed it," tilting his head towards the side, Jaemin pondered on the next question, "Don't you miss me at all, Jeno?" Rocking their hips together—their hardened cocks slotted against one another in a perfect rhythm as Jaemin grinded leisurely on the other's lap.

Gritting his teeth together, Jeno's self-consciousness crumbled underneath a single touch of Jaemin's wicked charms; skilful hands that didn't miss the opportunity to roam around his body. Groping the blatantly obvious erection hidden under his dark slacks.

"I missed you, your hands under my shirt, when you pressed me against the hood of your car and fucked me for hours." The other's breath ghosted against his face—smokey filled puffs of air that intoxicated Jeno's senses considerably.

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you get a taste of me." 

"I don't want you, that's over." 

Jaemin raised his brows—signature grin plastered on his face that mocked Jeno from Monday to Sunday, "I don't think that's true. I can feel how hard you are under me." As if proving his point he rocked his hips back and forth on top of Jeno's cock. 

"Why did you really bring me here, this couldn't be the only reason, Na." Rephrasing the younger's surname rather than giving him the pleasure to mutter out his first name, the younger's gaze visibly darkened but chose to ignore the prickling in his skin when the other rejected him so openly without shame.

"Can't believe I missed you?"

Jeno let out a laugh, bitter in the ears of anybody that had the displeasure of catching it, "You can't think about anyone but yourself." 

" _Ouch_ , that's not true." Jaemin let out a huff, sliding his hands until they rested on top of the white collar of Jeno's shirt, undoing the couple of buttons until glistening skin greeted his vision; smooth fingers sensed every dip of the older's toned abdomen. 

"It's not a fucking lie, you don't care about anything that is not your big fat fucking ego—you say I chase you down like a fucking dog? Last time I checked it's always been my goddamn job!" The raise in his voice and spiteful words shattered the remaining shreds of composure that surrounded Jaemin's walls.

Digging his nails painfully against the flesh of the older's body, Jaemin raised his head until sharp canine ruptured the sensitive flesh of the older's neck; a bite that burnt to the core—hard enough to bloom purple marks that would surely last for weeks and yet it hadn't been the worse Jaemin has done.

"You talk so much, just hearing your voice makes me nauseous." Jaemin feigned a distasteful expression as he pulled away from the injured junction. They both knew it was untruth, their constant pull and push had been the reason their relationship had remained intact for the longest of time. 

As much as they'd pull on an indifferent facade the truth would inevitably slip through the gaps, seeping as water that drowned the emotions and numbed their hearts.

Jaemin had always cared much more than he'd like to admit—something they've been fully aware since the beginning but neither had the courage to act upon the revelation that their relationship had always been more than just mindless sex.

It had always been much more since the beginning.

"You know you're lying." His voice barely audible could've easily slipped away from Jaemin's ears, drowned out by the sounds outside, however, the younger's always prided in his good sense of hearing. Something he dreaded at that exact moment when the words he least wanted to hear had begun invading his mind.

Jaemin fisted the older's crumpled shirt "Shut your fucking mouth." 

"Why don’t you try shutting me up, Jaemin?”

Twisting the fabric between his clenched fists, Jaemin impulsively crashed their lips together, bumping their noses from the sudden impact—the pain discarded completely when a press of the younger's plump lips on his own were enough to recoil the heat that pooled in the lower pits of his stomach. 

A whimper escaped Jeno's mouth when the other found purchase on his messy locks, fisting strands of hair that he'd never admit turned him on until unimaginable levels, rough lips molded against his own; breathing through his nose proved to be impossible when Jaemin's eagerness to ravish him whole didn't allow space for him to catch his breath.

Nibbling the younger's lip, a broken moan surfaced from Jaemin's throaty mouth—allowing the momentary distraction to pull away from the other's hold, " _Fuck_ , you almost choked me–" Inhaling deeply a new intake of fresh air, the sound of Jaemin's gleeful laugh bounced off the walls from the small hotel room.

"I'd never do that, sweets." Jaemin pressed a quick kiss on top of the bite he'd given the older earlier, lapping his tongue over the wound as a cat would in his place, "You know I love playing with you."

Humming in agreement, Jeno let his head fall back momentarily; settling into the comforting silence that had fallen between them.

The tension nowhere near from dissipating, however, an unspoken agreement had made the two lower down their guards.

"I want you, I want you more than anything." Jaemin's voice sounded out of breath, rubbing the tip of his nose where the detective's shoulder met his collarbones, hands traveling lower until they slipped inside his belt.

Tearing apart each button from Jeno's garments, one by one, coming undone as his upper body was fully exposed.

Hands dipping lower where Jeno's concealed holster rested against his waistband, soft intricate digits took a hold of the older's pistol—pushing the tab on the side where the shells of the gelid gun easily came out. 

"These things are quite dangerous, aren't they darling?" Pressing the tip of the revolver against Jeno's ribcage; his free hand tracing shapeless lines on the underside of the older's arm.

Reaffirming what he'd seen, there would never be a day he'd trust the word of Na Jaemin, "That's why you unloaded it."

"Of course, I don't want you getting hurt." 

"That's rich coming from you."

The younger pressed his lips into a thin line, "You can pretend all you want, keep pushing me away as you're doing right now–we both know you're not better than I am." 

Swallowing the saliva that'd formed inside his mouth, his aching wrists burnt from the prolonged time they've been tied together, "Release me, Jaemin."

"What for? So you can run back and—"

"So I can fuck you right on this very bed while the people driving can listen to your moans wishing they were us." Dark hazed orbs filled with lust that consumed every fiber of his being, staring at the man above him with such a need it released a shudder that coursed through Jaemin's body.

As soon as the binding fabric had been released from Jeno's hands, the older placed both of his palms underneath Jaemin's thighs, pushing himself up from the chair in a swift motion he'd thrown the other flat on the creaking mattress. 

Without any care if he'd hurt Jaemin, he pulled on the leather belt he had around his waist, getting the upper hand this time around when he held the younger's wrists in a tight grip right above his head.

The carnal desire he longed to avoid had set deep within his body a drenching thirst that could only be satiated by the oasis that Jaemin's body had always been to him, removing the troublesome slacks that covered the criminal's lower body. He was completely bare under his predatory gaze. 

Smooth thighs with faint bruises and love bites he'd left months ago engraved in the other's body when he dipped his head lower to meet his hardened shaft, blowing warm air against Jaemin's cock—squirming under his hold, as the seconds passed by the rise and fall of his chest increased when the anticipation of having Jeno's mouth wrapped around his aching cock magnified.

The head leaking with beads of precum he didn't waste time to lap his tongue on the translucent liquid; swirling the wet muscle around the tip where droplets of cum oozed out with ease, Jaemin's muffled cries filled the room where the tension had long dissolved into arousal.

"Jeno–more, give me more." Jaemin mewled, thighs quivering where the older held them down against the mattress in order to avoid the latter from thrusting up mindlessly in the air.

"More? You want more, baby?" In another moment he would've held back the endearing pet name from slipping out of his hold, however, this time was only for them to indulge. The rest of the world could come to a pause when the two slotted their bodies and minds together.

" _Fuck_ , don't make me ask you again." A low chuckle emitted from Jeno's throat had his cock twisting with interest—watching through hooded eyes as the older accommodated his length inside his warm entrance, flattening out his tongue in the process whilst he held onto the base with his calloused palm, fitting what his mouth would permit.

Swirling his tongue against the underside of Jaemin's cock, the younger desperately tossed and turned on his hold, the desperation to run his fingers through Jeno's disarranged hair. Watching the disheveled man coming undone by his mere touch. 

Payback, Jeno snickered.

Slipping the length from his mouth momentarily, Jaemin's eyes lit with sparks were the only source of light that filled his mind at that moment, tapping the younger's cheek with his free hand, Jeno could only remind himself it was simply sex, there were no strings attached, no pointless emotions that could furthermore ruin what they've built.

"Open," Parting his lips slightly; Jeno inserted his digits inside the younger's mouth, "I don't assume you brought condoms, did you?"

The younger giggled around his fingers, nibbling the digits just barely when he watched the frown forming in the crease of Jeno's forehead, mumbling something incoherently. Releasing his coated fingers from the other's mouth a string of saliva followed suit as he settled his hand back on his thigh.

"What did you say?"

"I said, we never needed them before."

Jeno narrowed his gaze, "And you expect me to believe you're clean? You haven't been fucking around in my absence?" 

The younger kicked his shin, displeasure written all over his face from the baseless assumption Jeno had made. He had all the right to assume such a thing when they were far from being lovers, the disclosure didn't prevent either of them from fooling around with strangers as they pleased.

Jaemin gritted his teeth together "You're so fucking stupid, I have only been sleeping with you for months." 

"Moron, how am I supposed to know that?" Jeno lowered his gaze, a sense of guilt prickled his nerves.

"I thought it was obvious. I've been only waiting for you all this time." Jaemin let out a huff, swallowing down the lump that formed inside his throat when he realized how compromising such a confession sounded in his ears, he'd been completely loyal to the man that was assigned to imprison him for life, towards a man that held him in despair when dusk began to settle far in the horizon. 

Pledging loyalty to a man he's harbored feelings for as long as he has memory of it.

Fixing Jaemin's thighs on top of his shoulder, the older pressed the pads of his finger against the puckering hole, grazing the bundle of nerves just enough to have the other writhing underneath him, a deep intake of air gave him the signal he needed.

Pushing the first finger inside the hot walls, entranced by the mellow tone of Jaemin's moans, he plunged his finger deeper; reaching what his digits allowed him to.

"Jeno, yeah, like that...feels so good." Groans and grunting filled the space between them, squelching sounds of saliva and fluids mingled together; creating pure lustful sounds that would embarrass any passerby.

Knuckles deep inside the tightness of Jaemin's hole, the atmosphere grew intense, raw emotion poured out of Jaemin's mouth that wouldn't come to a halt with brusque curses that Jeno's learned to love. 

"Jeno, I'm ready please fuck me." Jeno's interest perched at the sound of the polite request, "Please? You're much docile when I'm about to fuck you than you are any other time." 

"And if your cock isn't inside me in the next minute I will make sure to wipe that grin off your fucking face." Complying to the younger's request, he settled both of Jaemin's thighs far up against his own chest. 

The position quite inconvenient for Jaemin's spine but the most desirable when they got down to business, before giving in to Jaemin's lust filled orbs; Jeno allowed the pool of spit dribble from the corners of his mouth, long strings that landed on the feverous skin of Jaemin's ass cheeks.

Rubbing his thumb where the pool of saliva gathered, pressing the digit against the entrance of Jaemin's puffy hole—watching it disappear entirely in complete awe, "You're such a whore, can't wait for a cock to fill you in, huh?" 

Rolling his eyes in distaste, he'd never straight out confess Jeno's ungenerous demeanor stirred the heat inside his chest. Allowing himself to humour the older after their long separation was anything but a simple act.

"Yes, your whore, need only your cock to feel satisfied." Whining when Jeno's hands pinched the skin underneath his thighs, the older gave him an unamused look at the sudden behavior.

Nudging his entrance with the head of his cock, the corners of Jaemin's eyes formed tears that stung behind closed lids.

"You don't have to pretend for me, Jaemin," The loud thrumming of his heart rang inside his eardrums at the sight that bestowed upon him, "I know you better than anyone."

Bracing himself for the inevitable blaring of pain of being penetrated; shallow breaths escaped his swollen lips, focusing on the rotating lights outside the window. Hues of red and blue that any other time would've sparked his flight and fight response.

He couldn't separate himself from Jeno, not at that moment, not when the pain subsided and a wave of pure ecstasy hit his body when the older's shaft pressed every corner of his walls—an exquisite sensation that sent his body overflown with mind numbing pleasure. 

Beads of sweat poured down Jaemin's forehead, caressing his sides in an attempt to distract him from the clear discomfort he was experiencing, swiping his thumb against the slit of Jaemin's cock, it had him jolting in sheer surprise. 

"You're okay?" Jeno asked so casually, a hint of worry in his voice that Jaemin couldn't bear listening to.

"I'm fine, stop asking stupid questions." Ignoring the snarky remarks, the older leaned closer to capture the other's lips within his own. A chaste kiss that didn't last long enough but had stupefied their senses momentarily. 

Jaemin took a deep breath "Move, please." vulnerable under the other's burning gaze. A sense of thrill when the blaring sirens echoed through the distance, surely one of the neighbours had seen Jaemin dragging an unconscious man through the hard pavement—nobody would bat an eye if they hadn't caught sight of Jeno's badge that hung closely around his neck. 

Slotting their hips together, following a steady rhythm. Pulling back until the head of his cock was nearly out just to push right back in—pounding into him the way he knew Jaemin enjoyed the most. Nails digging on his back with every thrust. 

Babbling incoherent sounds on Jeno's shoulder, arms encircled around his neck as the headboard continuously hit the wall with every push and pull of their hips together. 

"Jeno, kiss me, kiss me right now." Complying to his request, Jeno muffled the sounds that poured out of the younger's throat. Relishing in the pleasure driven face Jaemin made when his cock ever so nudged against that spot that had burst sparks behind shut eyes. 

Strong hands held onto Jaemin's hips for dear life, veins pulsating with the heat that built up within every passing minute. 

"I'm close, Jaemin, hold on." Attempting to pull away from the younger's grip on his shoulders, the other wouldn't budge as he laced his legs around Jeno's waist to keep him from moving away.

"Inside me, cum inside me." Jaemin's broken voice sent Jeno into an overdrive, ignoring the words of protest inside his brain he pounded mercilessly into the welcoming heat of Jaemin's ass.

"You want my cum dripping out of your ass don't you?" Jaemin nodded dumbly, a sheepish smile plastered on his face when the older took a hold of his leaking cock. Stroking it alongside his thrusts, effort shown in the way the muscles on his arms flexed with every flick of his wrist.

Sending Jaemin into despair as his release threatened to burst out, "Your cock is all mine, nobody else gets to have you like this."

Flattered at the sudden possessiveness Jaemin demonstrated just for him, a couple of shallow thrusts and he was coating Jaemin's walls with his release. Following suit, white strings of cum emptied inside of Jeno's palm.

Dropping his weight on the side, Jeno's nebulous mind swam across the pale ceiling and the sharp sound emitted from the sirens outdoors. 

"You should go." He whispered, his voice dying out as the precious moment between them turned into dust. 

"I know, I wasn't planning to stay." 

Watching the other gather the discarded clothes from the floor had turned into a routine, a habit he long grown accustomed to watch while he got rid of any incriminating evidence of the acts they shared together.

"You know," Jaemin paused, tugging on his waistband as he slipped his pants back on his slim legs, "You could come with me."

It had been the first time Jeno smiled at him during the whole night, the corners of his mouth lifting into a heart wrenching smile that emitted anything but happiness—an unspoken understanding that his suggestion was foolish when they both knew Jeno's life had never meant to get caught in the web of Jaemin's disastrous life.

"Take care, Na." 

Giving him the courtesy to say good-bye always pained him the most, he much prefers there wouldn't be any words shared between them during times like these; Jeno was poison to his system.

A poison so hard to resist he'd always come back on his knees begging for more.

There was no place in Jaemin's life for Jeno, they've long known there would never be a time the two could have a moment of peace when they've chosen a path of their own. 

A cat and mouse chasing game that they've learned to play perfectly with themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write another smut one shot, this was for valentine's day but I posted it a little late, should I continue this plot though? I really enjoyed working on it


End file.
